Marbles by the Lake
by Pupcake125
Summary: Izuru gets a surprise visit on his birthday as he spends his evening down by the lake. Izuru x Momo.


**Hey, there.**

**I missed Izuru's birthday and I feel like a total bitch for doing so, but I think this'll make up for it. We need more Izuru x Momo fans in this world. They're just so cute together!**

* * *

March 27th...

An ordinary day to most people, but not Izuru Kira. You see, today is his birthday, and he doesn't really like that. Izuru wasn't the one to celebrate much of anything unless he was forced into it. And today is no different. And unlike most people, Izuru hated his birthday. He didn't know why. He just did. He just found no reason to be happy about... the day he was born.

Izuru usually spent his day doing work in his office, running errands for his captain and having lunch and a mid-day conversation with Shuuhei or Renji. But since today was his birthday, he had the day off. That he didn't like either. While everyone else was out and enjoying everyone's company, he was stuck at home. He didn't know what to do. Izuru hated being alone. Especially on his birthday.

With a sigh, Izuru sat on the back porch of his barracks and tried to relax. During the day, he had received several gifts from people. Some cards from his men of the squad, a coupon to a restaurant Shuuhei gave him. A special bottle of rose sake from Rangiku. A little carved wooden statue of a monkey from Renji, and a mini guitar keychain no bigger than an eraser from his captain. He found them all wonderful. He appreciated them. He loved the fact that his friends and teammates cared for him and were looking out for him. Something he thought someone else did...

Consumed by his thoughts, Izuru didn't notice time float by and he looked up to see the sky had turned pink. Dusk was approaching. The day became a lot cooler now that the sun was lowering. Izuru thought this would be a great opportunity to go out somewhere. Treat himself to something nice... maybe... so he returned to his room, grabbed his haiku book and a pen and went out to somewhere only he knew about.

* * *

By the time he reached the giant oak by the lake shaded by the weeping willows, it was nearly dark. Not that Izuru minded. He liked the dark. Nobody could see him in the dark and he liked the calmness the night presented. Izuru took a seat by the foot of the lake on a soft grassy patch and looked at the rippled reflection of the sun off the lake's surface. The chirping of crickets mingled with the sounds of the lake's water trickling and the rustle of the willow's branches gently brushing up against one another. Izuru closed his eyes and tilted his head upward. He felt a gentle breeze hit his face and pet his skin. It felt good... his mind was releasing all bad thoughts and his mind went blank. He was finally at ease.

Among the sounds of the crickets, leaves, and water, Izuru heard the faint sound of thudding. His eyebrows furrowed as the sound came closer. He opened his eye not covered by his bangs and looked up. He knew that face...

"I've been looking for you," Momo said. Izuru bolted upright and nearly threw his haiku book into the water. Momo was here? For what reason?

"Oh, you have?" Izuru replied shyly. Momo nodded.

"I heard it was your birthday. So I brought you something." she said. Momo held up a small basket. Izuru blushed. She brought that for him?

"Oh... you didn't need to get me anything." Izuru said. Momo only smiled at him.

"Everyone deserves gifts on their birthday. Especially you." she whispered. Izuru's face heated up.

"Well, let's move up a bit. I don't think being this close to the water is a good idea." Izuru said. He stood up and moved further up the hill. Momo followed him and the two sat at the base of the oak tree together. If it was one thing that made Izuru jittery, it was Momo. Not because she was scary, though that day he made her really angry was terrifying, but because... well... he liked her. They went to school together, so it was only natural. And since Renji was more focused on Rukia, he's had Momo to himself until Aizen came along. It wasn't until after the winter war that things between him and Momo got rusty. But now that things were different, their relationship was close to mending.

"So you've been looking for me all day you said?" Izuru asked, not looking at her, fearing she'd notice his blush.

"Yep. I forgot that today was your day off and when I went to your place and found you gone, I figured I'd try here." Momo said. Now Izuru looked at her.

"You knew I was here?" he asked in surprise. Momo nodded, looking at him, too. "But how? I thought I was the only one who knew about this location?"

"I thought _I_ was the only one who knew about this place." Momo replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I used to come here a lot when I was hurt. I'd sneak out of the Squad 4 medical rooms for some alone time. I came here all by myself without anyone knowing. I thought I was the only person who knew about this place until I saw you sitting here one day." Momo said. Izuru blinked at her, his face turning even more pink.

"You knew I came here the whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Izuru asked her. Momo shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"I thought you wanted to be alone. So I didn't bother you..."

_But I don't want to be alone..._

Izuru looked down too. There was silence among them for a bit. Izuru was lost in thinking again. He spent so much time shoving others away he didn't realize that the people he cared about the most were trying to care about him the same way...

"Well... I'm glad I'm not alone now." Izuru whispered. Momo looked up at him with a smile.

"I thought you would be. Why don't I give you your presents." Momo said, opening the basket. Izuru gave her a questioning look.

"_Presents_? As in, more than one?" Izuru asked. Momo giggled.

"Of course. I couldn't just give you one thing." she said, pulling out a large brown box. She handed it to Izuru. The box was tied with a pink ribbon, a marigold attached to it.

"Oh, Momo..." Izuru couldn't help but smile when he picked up the little flower and twirled it in his fingers.

"I thought you'd like it. Open the box." she insisted. Izuru took of the delicate ribbon and set it aside. He opened the box and was hit with the whiff of something sweet. Momo had made him cookies. A bunch of them. "You made all of these for me?" Izuru asked in total shock. Momo nodded.

"It's your birthday, silly." Momo said.

"I know, but... it just surprised me is all." Izuru answered hesitantly. "Thank-you, Momo. They're really nice."

"That's not all I have for you." Momo said and rummaged through the basket again. Izuru felt his jaw drop.

"Momo, you didn't get more things for me, did you?" he said in disbelief.

"Just one more thing." Momo replied and pulled out a small velvet bag. "First you have to guess what's in here." she said with a smile. Izuru smiled back at her. She had the cutest facial features...

"Mmm... something edible." Izuru said. Momo giggled.

"Far from edible I'm afraid." she said.

"Hmm... big or small?"

"Small."

"I give up." Izuru put his hands up in a sarcastic retreat and Momo giggled.

"Fine. Open the bag and pull it out." she told him, handing him the velvet pouch. Izuru took the pouch and pulled the string that tied off the top. He reached in and felt something... round? He pulled out a small netted bag, and in the bag were many colorful glass marbles.

"Are these marbles?" Izuru asked, holding them up. Every color imaginable was shining from the glass balls.

"Mhm." Momo confirmed.

"They're beautiful, Momo, but..." Izuru trailed off. He was honestly confused by the gift.

"It's supposed to act as a sun catcher." Momo said. Izuru spun the bag of marbles in his hand. The sun wasn't out anymore, so they didn't shine the way Momo was perceiving them as. "My grandmother used to take bunch of marbles and hang them in fishnet and put them in front of open windows. When the sun would shine on them the floor would turn all sorts of colors and Shiro and and I would play games where we would have to jump on the color Grandmother would call out. And with us living poorly, we didn't have much color in the house. And this little invention made it a lot more lively. I thought you'd like it." Momo finished. Izuru was silent, amazed by Momo's past. She gave him something from the heart. She took something from her childhood and gave it to him...

"I... I don't know what to say..." was Izuru's honest response. Momo smiled at him and scooted closer to him until she was leaning on him. Izuru twitched at the contact. She was touching him...

"You don't have to say anything," she whispered. "Happy Birthday, Izuru." Izuru smiled.

"Thank-you, Momo." Izuru said. He totally forgot how important Momo was to him. What a fool he was...

"Oh, and Izuru?" Momo spoke.

"Hm?"

"There's also one more thing I want to give you." Izuru looked at Momo as she sat up and when he went to speak, Momo connected her lips to his. The kiss, though gentle and supple, was so sudden and such a surprise to Izuru that he almost shrieked in surprise. Yet... he didn't... in fact... he...

Izuru sneaked his arms around Momo's waist, pulling her close to him. He's wanted this for such a long time. He just didn't know how to show it to her. He didn't know if she felt the same way towards him. Now he knows the truth. Momo did love him. And he loved her.

They parted their lips, both their eyes wide with compassion and love. Izuru's face as pink as Momo's could be seen in the dark that was night. Izuru's blue irises shined brightly. He's never been so happy... not when he was accepted into Squad 4. Not when he was promoted to Lieutenant of Squad 3. Not ever...

"Momo... does this mean..." Izuru whispered.

"I love you, Izuru." Momo said with a nod. "I thought today would be the best time to tell you since I know you don't like your birthday." she leaned against him again, Izuru hugging her tightly.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had... thank-you, Momo. Thank-you so much." Izuru held up the marbles again, and in the moonlight, saw every color that would brighten up his room. Now all he needed to do was find the perfect place to hang them.

* * *

**I don't care what you say, I ship this couple so hard I have splinters (lol, BAD pun). Well, happy belated birthday, Izuru! I love you! 3**


End file.
